The Last Letters
by Vyra Finn
Summary: What you'll write in your last letter? Italy choose to write his own and after him others will write as well. Not so angst than it sounds! Several pairings.
1. Italy

Hi! I get good feedback from my last small one-shot, so I choose to continue in English. This will be multi chapter this time.

If you write your last letter, what you would write? Italy will write his own first and after him other nations do their own as well. This will not be so angst than it sounds! More like romantic with sadness and pieces of fluff and humour. I actually try to make this quite funny... I like light and joyful stories. First two chapters are GerIta and later there will be other pairings (Spamano, PruHun, SuFin... What ever I choose to write)

And again, if there is serious mistakes, point them out and help me to improve my English. Thank you!

**Hetalia is not mine. ****  
****Warnings: **There is some boyxboy or whatever you call it, but only mentioned. Also, Romano will join in later so there is probably bit of bad language too.

Ciao, everybody!

It's me! Italia! Or well, I'm actually half of Italy. My brother is southern half and I'm northern. Sounds nice right? Since there are two of us, I don't need to do so much work! Ve… There is only one Germany so he has to work almost all the time. I wonder why Gilbert doesn't help him. I thought he is kind of part of Germany or something like that. At least he always says… Oh! I'm going to lost my point here!

This is my letter but this is for nobody and still for everybody. I know, it sounds complicated but I heard about it from TV. Pretty TV-woman said that sometimes it is good just write down all things what you have on your mind. It helps you to forget your stress and all unhappy things. She also told that one way to write your thoughts is write a letter for nobody and you have to write like it would be your last letter ever and you can't know who will find it or if it will be never found. I think it's wonderful idea!

So I started to write my last letter and when I'm ready I'll pass this duty for somebody else so they can also get rid of their stressful thoughts! I think Germany might need something else to think than his job. You know, last time when I visited him I made lot of pasta and he said he _is not_ hungry! Horrible! Ah, I think I should to go visit him again soon. No, not only soon, I'll go right after when I finished this letter thing. I better hurry now because I think Germany is already missing me!

My last letter… If I die today.

If I'm dead when you read this I want to you know how much I loved the life. I think I was quite happy. I had my great brother who always tells me if I do something stupid and then I had Germany and I had lot of friends and I ate pasta almost every day. What else you need for a perfect life?

If I die today I would be sad because I have to leave everything but in same I'll be happy because I made it through of everything. You know, it's not easy to be nation in war! I saw so many of them and often I was just lucky. It's not about skills; it's about how lucky you're.

I'm just an Italian and I hear often how others say I'm cute and adorable but still useless. I'm not useless! I can make perfect pasta and I'm the best with many things. I'm just not so strong and sometimes I act like airheaded idiot but it doesn't mean I'm useless.

If this is my last letter I want to share some best moments of my life with you. Oh, I think I have no space to tell _everything_ but one or two is okay?

Oh nou!

I can't choose…

Well, I really loved that moment when I met Germany first time during World War One! Thought, he hit me with his gun. But he said sorry later, so I'm not mad or anything. And then that moment when I asked him to be my friend and he said yes! I was so happy because he was been so good for me. And my childhood with Mister Austria and Miss Hungary… Thought… I still miss _him. _Maybe I'll meet him again when and if I someday die? Also time with grandpa Roma was easy and happy but I'll still choose two other moments to tell.

First; Unification of Italy.

It was been so many years since I last time met my brother so when we made unification I was only happy. He was been with big brother Spain and I think he was been happy there. Of course he didn't say anything about it but I know my brother. We are both Italy so there are things what we can't hide from each other (So I _know _he loves… Oh, he will be so angry if I say who!) But all what I can say is; I'm happy my brother is here with me.

Second; Once I went to party with others. It was normal "after World Meeting" party held by Denmark, I think. I never really asked. Anyway, some nations got bit drunk or really much drunk and Germany happened to be one of those. I don't even know why. I mean, he is usually most sober and all but maybe he was too stressed out. I must to visit him often!

So I was there too and I tried to get one very funny joke which Francis was telling. I really still don't understand what difference between German and French maid is. Something funny it has to be because everybody was laughing when Francis finished his joke. Anyway, I was sitting on my place next to Germany who was drinking something like his fifth beer already. I know because I counted how many beers he can drink while I drink one glass of wine. It was pretty many beers.

I kept talking with everybody and smiling like good Italian when I suddenly felt something heavy pushing against of my side. Club was full of people and voices were loud but I calmed down right after I noticed it was only Germany who leaned against of my shoulder. Thought, he is way much heavier than me so it was close I didn't dropped out of my chair!

"Italien", I heard him whispering and I turned my attention on him. Oh well, actually he had have my attention already all the time but I gave him more by forgetting France's jokes for moment.

"What?" I asked do sweetly than I can. Germany mumbled something and closed his eyes while still leaning against of me. I think he was quite drunk, usually he wouldn't act so! Of course I didn't mind. He was stil smelling good and I bit enjoyed to have him so close.

"Du weißt… Italien, I think ich…" I love it how he slips between English and his native language when he is tired… or drunk. "You're not useless… You know it." I froze for moment. I was always been hearing how I'm useless and I can't do things right so I was surprised.

"Ich liebe dich."

I smiled and raised my hand so I could pet his hairs. Suddenly I didn't care others jokes or stories anymore. I was too busy to smile at my German.

"Grazie", I whispered even I think he didn't hear, "I love you too." Germany mumbled something and sighed quietly. I kept my fingers in his hairs until Prussia (who was also drunk but managed to stay up) volunteered to help me to move Germany to his bed. Before we left I looked around if somebody saw us. I met my brother's eyes very soon. He was sitting with Spain and complaining about everything but still he looked at me and I knew he saw or even heard what Germany did. I know he hate Germans but instead of running at us and yelling he just nodded once and turned away to say something for Spain. It was second time for that evening I was completely surprised! Does this mean Romano doesn't hate Germans so much than I thought or did he just know how I feel and choose to let me alone? I know he'll never give me answer if I ask that.

We, me and Prussia, got Germany in bed and Prussia left immediately saying something like "I'll leave you two lovely-dovley alone". He also laughed and I really wonder what he was thinking. But I was tired so instead of thinking about that I just laid down next to Germany. He was so warm and I feel good when sleeping next to him.

Of course, next morning I waked up when he was staring at me and blushing for some reason. I asked if something is wrong and he asked back if we did something last night. He was so nervous! I laughed a lot before I was able to answer and he looked bit happier when he found out nothing happened. Thought, he looked also bit sad like he was _hoping _different answer. He is sometimes so funny! Of course nothing happened because I would not let he forget it!

Those were my two best moments and now I have to run! It took already too long time and I'm sure Germany is waiting for me! Ciao, ciao everybody! I'll take this letter with me and somebody else will continue.

~ Feliciano Vargas a.k.a Veneziano Italia, Republic of Italy.

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Next letter will be Germany's.


	2. Germany

**A/N**: Thank you for all favs, alerts and reviews! They made my day (literally, I was sitting here and stalking my page just for case that something is happening. Of course everything happened always when I was at work!) I hope you like this chapter too!

**Hetalia is not mine. ****  
**

**There is some hints about boyxboy, but only mentioned.  
**

Hallo,

I'm Germany and it seems that I have to write a letter. My last one… Hmm, I don't know exactly what this means. I only sat here and did works and suddenly Italy ran inside waving bunch of papers. For a moment I really thought he was finally working but soon I found out he was just excited about this "last letter" idea. It seems I'm supposed to write some kind of letter as it would be my last.

I'm not good with letters. I can write reports and keep book about my economy but letters are not my strongest point. Actually I would have passed this duty otherwise but Italy insisted. So I promised him I'll do this. Better to get start before my so-called big brother will arrival home.

My option is that if this is my last letter, it would be best to use it as advice for those who'll come after me. Since I'm nation it's very not expected that I would die anytime soon. My brother is living example; it seems we can't get rid of him even if we try. So I'm not really worried about dying. Especially now when Europe is quite peaceful. Thought, I have to admit, there is always risk that something goes wrong. But also, if something goes wrong, there will always be nations so somebody will take my duty after me. Some way I don't believe that re-placer will be my brother. I wonder if he is getting in troubles again, he is late.

My first advice would be; …

Ah, one moment. I heard crash form kitchen and Italy is making food (probably pasta) there. I'll go to see if he is okay and he didn't broke anything or caused too much mess.

First advice; if your brother is been trying to make "pasta as awesome and Prussian than himself" remember to hide results before your Italian comes to visit. Feli is terrified and confused now.

Second advice; As nation we have to be strong enough to work hard alone and carry on even in difficult times. And… Do you know how difficult it's write something important when there is sobbing Italian sitting on your lap? But I have to keep going or he'll become even sadder than he is now after seeing Prussia's food test. I can't pretend I'm writing so I have to just let my pen to scrip all words which comes to my mind.

Third advice; Always, when you have chance, keep long talking with your brother. This all is Prussia's fault and I'm going to talk about it with him. Right when he is back to home. Part of me or not, old empire or not, he is not allowed to scare Italy. No beer or money for him.

Fourth advice; Learn to cheer up Italians. Luckily, I'm been getting a lot of training about that and Feli seems to be calmed down already. Thought, he doesn't wants to leave from my lap. I don't actually mind, he fit perfectly there and I can still keep writing even he is here. I wonder if I'm able also work at same time? Then I would see Feli more and I'm used to his company. Sometimes he is awful loud but after when I found out how that weird curl on his head makes him quiet, loudness is not being a problem. Also, I'm starting to like his food and his cheerfulness is sometimes more than welcome.

Feli is following how I write. Not reading but his eyes follows my hand. He promised he will not read this letter thing and it seems I'm not allowed to read that one which he wrote before. I wonder what he wanted to share in his last letter. Probably he spoke about pasta, siesta and cute girls all the time. I think I know Feli well enough to say that he'll write about something what is really important for him. He is like that, if he likes something he'll makes it very clear for everybody.

Feli looks adorable when he is quiet and I can see how curious he is about this letter but he still keeps himself away from reading it. He may be weird sometimes but he is always loyal. I know he is not the best ally but there is something which keeps me trusting on him. Also those eyes are so innocent. I wonder how he is managed to keep cruelness of world away from himself all these centuries. Or maybe he didn't, but he knows best how to live with it.

Sometimes I almost hope I would be like him; cheerful and free from all memories.

I think he knows what I'm thinking now. He is becoming nervous and I see that he wants to ask something but he is still holding it. Italy, he always knows me. I don't even know how and when he became this close to me, or did I allowed it? First I was alone and suddenly he was here.

I'm grateful, I think.

Italy thinks something is wrong and he wants to go to shopping food with me now since he destroyed one dinner when he found Prussia's… Food things. And there is no way we'll eat that what my brother did.

So I write last words and let Italian to take me out.

Last advice; Remember to hide this letter.

~ Ludwig, Federal Republic of Germany.

**A/N: **Hallo is "hello" in German. I wanted to add more German here but I'm well aware that there may be German people here too and even if I live in German speaking country... I'm too shy to really use German...  
I had problems to write Germany so I hope this is/was good enough. I wanted him to be more serious but then Italy was here and nobody can't be too serious arounf him, right? Well, next letter will be Prussia's (with special guests. He can't write alone.)

Oh, you can also wish characters! After Prussia there will be Hungary's letter but then I'm not sure if I do Spain's or somebody else's


	3. Prussia

Thank you for all favs, alerts and reviews!

BlueXBeanie: Aaaah! I forgot Canada... How come? Okay, I think Spain's letter will come after Hungary's and maybe Romano's then. I have to think how I get him to write one.

blueisme: Thank you! I'm been also thinking about looking for beta, it would help a lot (English is actually my third language, though I don't speak much Swedish anymore...) And I think some letters will be more sad, I just thought it would be too much if everybody is telling only sad things.

Cathylove: I'm happy that you liked it!

So Prussia is here! I tried to take bit more in this so I'm afraid I failed... But I hope not. There is also some headcanons and I used nicknames (I think using nicknames fit Prussia well) Also Spain and France had comments too and I'm not sure if last part was too much for my skills but I hope you like this one anyway. At least, this is longest letter so far!

**Hetalia is not mine, Hetalia ei ole minun.**

Hallo! The awesome is here!

Guess what? I just came to home only to find out that everybody is gone somewhere. Not awesome, they should have waited for me! But whatever, I don't need company and Francy and Tonio are here anyway.

How nicely you speak about your friends… -Fra.

Don't steal my paper! Okay, so West is not here and I was looking for if he left any message or boring "do this things while I'm gone" –list somewhere but instead I found this letter which he wrote. Ksesese, really interesting indeed! First I have to correct some things.

I'm awesome, okay, so everything what _I do _is automatically _awesome. _It's awesome to be late if it's me who is late. Food is awesome if I did it. Actually I think Feli was terrified only because he saw how perfect my food is and he understood that he can never make something so good.

Or he was just scared. I saw your… um… thing what you called food and I'm also scared now –Fra.

Francy! I already told you to stop stealing my paper! This is not awesome, Tonio is only good here; he is not trying to take my things!

I'm not? –Tonio

Stop it! I'm trying to write here and figure out how to use this letter which West wrote and hide oh-so-well. Did he really think I would not look papers on his table? Most stupid hiding place ever.

Well, usually you stay away from works so long than possible so probably he thought you'll not go near of his papers –Fra.

I have to take care that he is doing a good job so of course I check his papers always when I have a chance! I just have to do it when he is not home so he'll not get any weird ideas that I would help him to do work. No way, it's enough that I check time by time that he is doing everything right. I'm working very hard!

I wouldn't call it hard work –Tonio.

Well, I can't see you working either!

It's only because you escape every time when we say we have to work –Fra.

I never escape! I just heard somebody calling me and as awesome as I'm I had to run to see if somebody needs my perfect and awesome company. There are a lot of people in this world who needs and miss me but unfortunately there can be only one Prussia so everybody has to share me.

Okay, so it's now clear for everybody; I'm awesome so my food is awesome too. We're going to eat it today for dinner!

I'll not stay for dinner –Fra.

Me neither –Tonio.

You're not awesome. Come on! You're my friends; you should give a chance for my culinary skills.

I can give you a chance but suicide is not an option this time. Seriously, only England can make a food which looks more horrible than that. –Fra.

Fine, I'll eat alone then! Let's change the topic, this is not awesome anymore. Where Tonio went?

Why you have to write your question instead for just ask it out loud? –Fra.

Because you keep stealing my paper anyway and my handwriting is quite awesome. Okay, Tonio is keeping weird voice; I think he found something cute again. Let's see…

Ksesese, it seems West is not only one who is been writing letters. Tonio, this is perfect! Feli's letter is even cuter than I thought it can be and he spoke about awesome me!

And about me! With Romano! –Tonio

Yeah, Tonio, try to keep yourself together. There is something more interesting…

Did you notice how Germany and Feli spoke about each others? There is some love in the air –Fra.

There is been love in the air quite long time already! They met something like 80 years ago and it didn't take long before they felled in love with each other. Or well, it took some time because war was already over and like that and my little brother is not so awesome so he didn't notice how Feli was all over him. I was almost worried if I raised him wrong. Of course my skill about raising children and nations is awesome but West was difficult.

He was difficult only because he never did anything wrong –Tonio.

I was worrying! He was too calm. Anyway, my friends, do you know how many chances this letters give for us? We have literally their love in our hands! I think they're not aware what they wrote about each other so we can keep some fun with this.

And what kind of fun you're thinking? –Fra.

Something awesome of course! Something what will help… I have a plan.

Are you going to share your plan with us? –Tonio.

Ja, of course. We can't do so much with this because West will be too careful if he notices I'm doing something. I don't know why but he is always so serious if I try to do something really awesome and he is also boring. So, what if we just pass this letters to Hungary? I'm sure she'll find something nice to do with them since she is close to them both.

Gil, it sounds like you're going to do something good –Fra.

Well, I'm also a good guy besides of awesome. Okay, let's stop this chatting on paper and do some real work!

Ksesese, Tonio and Francy left some time ago and now I'm alone in my room. We took copies of West's and Feli's letters and tomorrow I'll ahead to Hungary's place. I can't wait to see her face when she gets this! Also those two lovers didn't notice anything. Feli just made dinner for us (Gnocchi this time, he said it's special for us because it's made out of potatoes! Tonio told that it's also reason why Roma never makes Gnocchi) and Francy and Tonio did stay for dinner even they told they will not. Hah! But it was cool.

I kind of forgot this letter-paper-chat thing on my pocket and now I thought why not? I'll write my last letter too and it'll be awesome! So much better than anybody else's!

So, this will be very easy because without me the world will collapse so there is no reason to write anything. Nobody will exist anymore so nobody will read my awesome last letter either! Let me explain this for you; the awesomeness is the most powerful thing in the world. Without the awesomeness nothing will work and this planet would be only a one cold stone swimming around of the space. Boring, right? But thanks for the awesomeness, we have trees and birds and beers and football and all nice things. Some things are of course more awesome than others and I'm one of those. I'm full of awesomeness! So if I die, there will be lack of the awesomeness so everything will be over. Goodbye, Earth!

Luckily for you; I'm not going to die anytime soon. Actually I have some very important plans and annoying Austria is one of those. Also I have to keep company to Hungary, she is becoming old. Her frying pan hand and aim are poor now days. And then I have to watch after West and yeah, lot of things to do.

So this is my last-but-not-last letter and I have one advice too! Much better than those which West gave, thought there was some idea with them too. Especially one part was good. You know that one when he spoke about Feli and how he is free. Freedom is important, I can say it because I know what it's to be a slave as well I know how to be free. You see, I'm "old country", "ex-country", "felled country" and etc. I don't exist anymore!

West rarely speaks about my fail. I think he thinks that it would hurt me to hear about it again and again; how once powerful and glorious Kingdom of Prussia felled down. He is right, it hurts. A lot.

But there is another side of story. When I was a nation I wasn't only personification. I was also a servant and it was my duty to be everything what Prussia was. When there was a war, I was there at front line. When there was a meeting, I was there keeping my voice up for my people. When there was a problem, I was first one to give my help for my followers, for people who were mine and whose country I was. You get it already; West is right, being a nation is not easy. We give our life and our honor and everything what we have and what we are so our people can be proud when they tell where they are from.

But that is what we're. We were born to be this.

So when my existence ended there I thought I'll die or disappeared like old countries. I still remember that day so well. France was beaten up and everybody danced in Vienna even nobody liked it. Some horrible things happened in that day and some of those things are still causing problems. I didn't dance, I was… Well, I can tell truth. Nobody will ever see this paper anyway. So when others danced their sad and forced dances, I was curled up in bed in one of Schönbrunn's quest rooms and waiting my death. I remember still all things what I thought there in dark room. Somebody says that you see all your life front of your eyes when you're going to die. I didn't see all of mine, only some pieces.

Like that day when Hungary first time hit me with a frying pan after I tried to find out if she was really female, some moments with Francy and Tonio, times when I teach for West how to fight and so on. I was surprised I had so many good moments. I thought my life was more cruel, more war some.

So I laid there until the sun was going up again and I did nothing but lived my good moments again. Nobody intruded me, I think they had enough their own problems and… Maybe they were scared what they would see if they find me or maybe they couldn't stop their dance. Anyway, when morning sun gave the light to garden of Schönbrunn, I finally raised again.

I left before anybody noticed me and I kind of stole one of Austria's horses (I don't count it stealing because he calls those horses "Spanish" and Spain is my friend and it's okay to borrow stuff from friend so it was completely okay that I took that horse. I even returned it later! Almost.) All the night I was been thinking about my life and I found out that I have had a good moments but I really never enjoyed them before now. So I choose I'll not die.

I rode around months doing nothing. First time in my life I was free and I crossed borders alone without of causing problems or wars. Nobody cared about me and I went where ever I wanted. Of course, I returned to West's place later. He was surprised to see me but he took me in anyway. First years he and I only waited what will happen. Maybe I became a human and I would age and die normally. But that didn't happen and we found out that there were some duties left for me too. I became East Germany and I get some other new names but after of falling of Prussia I'm never been my own real country anymore.

And that is good.

Because I liked my life, it was awesome, but more I like my freedom.

Ah yeah. That was my story as awesome as I am. Ksesese, I'm such an awesome storyteller. Next time I should tell about how I find my Gilbird or how I saved day by stealing Hungary's frying pan. That woman is crazy with it! And that remind me I should call her and make sure she is… I mean, that she isn't forgot me yet.

~ Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kingdom of Prussia / The better part of Germany / Awesome etc.

p.s. I just heard that Hungary will be visiting Austria tomorrow! I can meet her _and a_nnoy that Austrian at same, perfect.

p.p.s I will keep this paper with me. I think Feli was right; writing is quite awesome.

p.p.p.s. I didn't forget! I'm just awesome when I make so many after post writings. It's just more stuff when you thought everything is already done.

Prussia's advice; stay awesome.

**A/N**: So... Was it good? I noticed now that I wrote once "ja" instead of "yes". It means yes in German so I'll let it be there. I hope this letter wasn't too confusing.  
Some things:

"France was beaten up and everybody danced in Vienna even nobody liked it" = Reference for Congress of Vienna (Actually Prussia exist also after it... Okay, I just wanted to add something about Austria.)  
Schönbrunn = A castle in Vienna, Austria. It was once a summer home of Hapsburgs (imperial family of Austria)  
"Spanish" horses of Austria = First horses of Spanish Riding school were from Spain and that's why they are still called Spanish (Now days they are all born in Austria)

Next one will be Hungary's~


	4. Hungary

Thank you BlueXBeanie for reviewing~! How many tomatoes you think we need to give for Romano before he start to write?

Okay, I think these letters are going to be more and more random but well, I write mostly because I want to try if I'm able to do this in English. This is quite funny actually~ As soon as I return to my home country I'll start looking for a beta and do some other stories which will hopefully make more sense...

**Hetalia is not mine.**

Dear Diary/Letter,

Szia! Today I was visiting Austria. Again, I know I was there also last week, but travel from Budapest to Vienna is so short and I think he needs my company. Of course he doesn't say it loud but I know very well that he is been lonely after Habsburgs lost their throne. I think he was so used to have them around.

But I have also more important reason to write today, my Diary! While I was in Austria's place Prussia appeared. Of course his appearing wasn't that important reason, more I'm excited about papers which he gave me.

Yes Diary! Finally I have a real proof of Germany's and Italy's relationship! I knew they like each other in that way but they are so damn good with hiding this from me. Or well, I think Italy would have told me but I didn't ask it. It's so much more fun when I can find things out like this!

So Prussia gave me two letters and I was so busy with reading them that he got enough time to mess things up here. I had to calm Austria down again (Gil put a mouse in his piano) and find my frying pan (did he really things I have only one?). Also I think he stole our cake which was meant to be dessert for dinner. Does Germany feed him enough? I think maybe I should go to check German household somewhere soon. At same time I can also see if I'll find other proofs about Germany's and Italy's love.

My Diary, you can believe that I'll do everything for their relationship. My sweet Italy receives only the best. After all I raised him and I'm like his beloved big sister so it's my job to take care that he will be happy. Germany is absolutely the best choice for him.

But that's now all about it. I'll write later again when I know more and my plans are clear. Besides I have also others things to speak about.

Feli mentioned his "Last letters" idea and I'm thinking about it now. Truth is; I have a nothing clue what I would like to write in my last letter. I never thought about it before and someway I get nervous when I even think that something will e_nd. _I'm been my own country over two thousand years and I never wasted any thoughts about death or whatever happens to a nation at end. I don't know, maybe I'm too lively for thinking something like that.

But I see idea behind of this Last letter and maybe I should try. So I'll use one page of my Diary for thoughts of death.

I don't want to die.

I don't know what there is after a life. Is there the Heaven or something else? Shall we get an eternal peace or do our souls only leave stuck in circle of life? I can say proudly that I'm a strong woman. There is only few things which are ever made me go back and I did never give up whatever there was against of me but one thing make me scared. I don't want to die.

I don't want to find out what there is after a life.

I don't want to leave this life.

I don't want to die.

Maybe there is a paradise and my fear is senseless but how I can tell if I can pass to that paradise? I know I'm not a good person. Maybe now days but I used to be cruel centuries ago and sometimes I did not so nice things. I might not be allowed to go to the Heaven.

I wonder if there is only darkness for persons who are not good enough. Do they float forever alone in silence after they leave their life? And how about nations? We're not humans so do we have a soul or do we just disappear when our life ends? Nobody knows what happened to Roman Empire or others old countries. They just vanished leaving nothing behind. From those who I know, Prussia was nearest to the death when he lost his status as a nation but he didn't die.

I wonder if I could do same than he did if I ever go so weak that I lose my nationhood. Can I also keep in life and continue? I'm not sure.

I don't want to die.

I can't write more… Dear Diary, this was my Last letter. If I ever die and you (whoever you're) read this I ask you to remember me. I don't want to be forgotten.

I'm Hungary, former kingdom and a Magyar. I'm a Hungarian nation and once I was a warrior just like I was a lady. For honour of Sisi I use name Elizabeta. I'm proud about what I'm and I'll never fall down without fighting. So long when the Puszta is mine, I'll ask my horse to keep his gallop so fast and so furious that nobody will ever be able to reach me.

~ Elizabeta Héderváry a.k.a Erzsébet, Hungary

**A/N: **I lived in Hungary some years ago and I really like that country! Hungary's letter turned out to be more sad than I first planned. I thought she would speak more about Feli and Germany and stuff like that but some way I see Hungary like this. She is strong but she is afraid of things which she doesn't know how to handle them. And I'm pretty sure she is keeping a diary!

I think I have to explain some things;  
"Szia" means "hello" in Hungarian.  
Habsburgs were the imperial family of Austria (later also Austria-Hungary) Last Habsburg who ruled Austria (Empress Zita) died 1989.  
"I'm Republic of Hungary, former kingdom and a Magyar" Hungary was kingdom before Austria-Hungary. Word "Magyar" means Hungarian. Also Austrians use sometimes that word instead of German one when they speak about Hungarians.  
"For honor of Sisi I use name Elizabeta" Sisi (or Sissi, Elisabeth of Austria) was Empress of Austria and Queen of Hungary. She loved Hungary and I like to think that Hungary choose her human name after her.  
Erzsébet is Elisabeth in Hungarian (Or so I understod)

Too much A/N speaking for one chapter... Sorry~ Next time I'll give you Spain's or Roma's letter. It depends how much tomatoes I have.  
I hope you liked that one and my English wasn't to strange.


End file.
